Savior
by Snowcouger
Summary: He finds him lost and scared, alone in the woods. A bond of friendship like no other devolpes.
1. Childhood Savior

AN: Okay the story starts with the boys being about 7-ish, and they get progressively older as the story wears on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little boy ran for all he was worth. He'd only ment to go a little was into the forest. He still didn't know how he'd managed to get lost, but now he was scared to death. He ran and ran and ran, hoping to find a road, a house, some sign of people, anything that could help. The sun was setting fast and the forest grew darker by the second. _"I have to get out of here!"_ He screamed over and over in his head. "Whoa!" he screamed outload as he tripped over a tree root, falling face first into the dirt. He lay there for long moments, dazed and winded. By the time he managed to roll onto his back he was crying bitterly. His nose oozed blood slowly, and his ankle throbbed painfully. He sat up as best as possible and pulled himself over to the trunk of the tree. Leaning against the trunk he carefully slipped his sandle off to get a better look at his ankle. It was already starting to swell. "No..." he muttered, terrified. Waves of pain shot up from the injured joint, causing his eyes to water and his breathe to hitch. "Oh God, I'm gunna die out here!" he cryied out bitterly. He knew enough feild medicine to know that he needed to splint his ankle. He looked around and saw a fallen branch just a foot away. He used a kunai and some bandages he had to fashion a makeshift splint. _"Thank you sensei..."_ he thought as he wrapped the splint to his ankle. that done he looked around to see where he was. Nothing looked familiar, not even the trees. He'd never been that far into the forest. _"Oh man, am i ever in trouble. No one's ever gunna find me out here."_ The boy pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that..." He looked around. "_I could have sworn I heard something..."_ He jumped down to a lower branch and listened. "_There it is again..."_ He made his way in the direction of the sound, which he was almost usre was crying. He landed on a branch one hundred yards away from where he first heard the crying. He looked down and saw a small boy about his age sitting between the roots of a tree, his ankle bandaged. He jumped to the ground behind the tree and stared. "_What's this kid doing this far out this late at night?"_ He stepped out from behind the tree...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The injuried boy startled, "Who's there!?!" The intruder put his hands in the air, showing he had no weapons and ment no harm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are doing all the way out here?" The injuried boy hiccuped and sobbed out, "I-I got..lost...Please...please h-help me. I c-c-can't-t get home." The other smiled, "You poor thing. Of course I'll help you. Can you walk?" The injuried boy shook his head, "i don't know. I haven't been able to get up." "That's okay." He offered his hand, "Let's at least get you standing first." The injuried boy took the offered hand and stood shakily on one leg. He tried to put some wieght on his bad leg but screamed in pain. "Tch, that's a no go," said the rescuer. "That's okay. It's only a few miles to the village. We can walk it." "H-how? It's nearly dark already." "No worries, I've got really good eye sight and can smell my way back. Plus, my dog and run ahead and scout the way." "Dog? What dog?" inquired the injured boy. "He's around here somewhere. " He turned, "Akamaru!!!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru popped out of some bushes a few yards away. "Bark?" "Do me a favor, run ahead to the village and get help. This kid's injured." "Bark Arf Bark." Akamaru ran off toward the village. Kiba turned to his companion. "You're the new kid at the academy right? Your name's Naruto isn't it?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba smiled, "Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet you. Don't worry, Akamaru will get help for ya." Naruto smiled, "Thank you. I prolly would have died if you hadn't of come along." Kiba smiled, "I doubt it, but i'm happy to help anyway. Come on, let's see if we can get closer to the village." Naruto nodded grabbed onto Kiba for support. Between the two of them they managed to get about half way back before they ran into the people that cam looking for them, guided by Akamaru. The medic that had accompanied them smiled at Naruto, "You're a lucky kid that Kiba found you out here." He picked the injuried boy up, "We'll get that leg looked at and have you up and running in no time." Kiba followed them to the hospital before they finally managed to convince him that Naruto would be alright. With a promise to visit him the next morning, Kiba left for home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke in his hospital bed the next morning, groggy from the tranquilizer he had been given. The doctors had removed and resplinted his ankle after taking a few x-rays to make sure nothing was broken. They told him he'd need to spend another night in the hospital for observations, but he should be fully healed on the inside of a month. At about noon Kiba knocked on Naruto's door, "Naruto? You in here?" He asked before sticking he head in the door. "Hi Kiba," greeted the blonde from his bed. "What the doctor's say?" "Nothing broken, but I have ta spend another night here from observations." "That sucks," commented Kiba as he stepped in and sat down in the chair next to the boy's bed. "Yeah, but it's better than nothing. This place is better than where I live anyway." Kiba blinked, "Better? Man, I'd rather be at home in my own bed anyday." Naruto smiled bitterly, "Be glad you have a home. Sure, i got a place to sleep and everything, but it's no home." Kiba stared and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Whatcha mean? You saying you don't have a home?" Naruto shook his head no, "Naw, not really. Got my own apartment and everything, but it takes more than a warm bed and furniture to make a home. Home is where you have family, feel safe and sequire. I don't have any of that." "You don't have a family?" "No, my mom died giving birth to me and my father, well, i'm not sure about him. Everyone said he died when I was just a few days old. They know what happened to my family, but no one will tell me." "Thats horrible!" Naruto shrugged, "I guess. After a while you learn not to care too much. It gets to be too depressing." "I can imagine," said Kiba, although he really couldn't. Naruto smiled, "He don't feel bad for me. I make it just fine on my own." Just the sight of the blonde smiling make Kiba feel better. "Well anyway, " he said, "I just wantd to make sure you were all right." He stood up to leave, "How about you come stay with me when you get to feeling better. I got plenty of room and it'd be alot of fun." "Sure, I'd like that." "Well then, I'll see you later Naruto." "Okay, bye Kiba." Naruto smiled as Kiba walked out. He just made his first friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shino! Hey Shino!" called Kiba as he ran across the playground to where his friend was sitting. "Hello Kiba," said the boy quietly. "I hear you've had quiet the interesting two days?" Kiba sat down next to him, "Yeah, It's been kinda crazy." "Tell me about it." Kiba nodded, "Well, I was taking a walk with Akamaru when I heard something that sounded like crying. I went to look and found this kid sitting up against a tree with a busted ankle. I went up to him and he begged me to help him. Said he had gotten lost and injuried his ankle. I help him stand up and realized he couldn't walk so I sent Akamaru to the village to get help. He managed to hobble about halfway back when we ran into the help party. They took him back to the hospital and check him out. He didn't break his ankle, but did manage to sprain it pretty bad. Anyway, they said he'd be fine." Shino nodded, "Sounds like you're quiet the hero. Who's the kid you saved?" "His names Naruto Uzumaki. He's that new kid at the academy." Shino nodded again, "Well then, I guess you've made a new friend." Kiba nodded and smiled, "Yep." "Well then, I wish Naruto the best of luck with his healing. I'm sorry, I must go now. I have to meet my father for a round of training." Kiba nodded and Shino left. Ino walked over, "Did I hear you right Kiba? You're friends with that Uzumaki kid?" Kiba blinked, confused, "Yeah? What of it?" "Oh nothing really. It's just that my mom said he's supossed to be a lot of trouble." Kiba msiled, "Like that's ever stopped me?" Ino shrugged, "My mom, and everyone else's mom's for that matter, keep saying to stay away from him." "Whatever," said Kiba as he stood up to leave. "Ya'll can avoid him if you want. I don't see what's wrong with him." He walked away, shaking his head at the thought of anyone not liking Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom?" he said as he walked into the kitchen of his house. "Can I ask you something?" His mother turned, "Sure Kiba, what is it?" He sat down on a chair, "Is there soem reason why everyone keeps telling me not to hang out with Naruto?" His mom's eyes widened, "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" Kiba blinked, alarmed at her reaction, "Yeah. You know him?" His mom walked over to him, "You've been hanging out with Naruto Uzumaki?" More confused blinking, "Yes?" She frowned, "I don't want you near that boy Kiba. Stay away from him. Bad things happen to people close to him. I don't want you getting hurt." "Bad things? What bad things?" "Best you don't find out. Just stay away from him." Kiba shrugged, "Okay?" His mother's face hardened, "Promise me Kiba. Promise you won't go near him." Kiba frowned, "Tell me why and then maybe I will." His mother shook her head, "I can't tell you why. Just trust me. Stay away from that Uzumaki kid." Kiba shook his head, "Unless you tell me why I won't promise." His mother glared at him, "Don't be stubborn with me Kiba." Kiba stood up and turned to leave. His mother grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. She held his shoulders firmly, "I'm warning you. If i find out you've been ahnging out with that Uzumaki kid I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for days." Kiba shook loose, "Unless you give me a good reason not to hang out with him, I kepp doing it. He's my friend. I save him from the woods. I'm not going to abandon him now." Exasperated, "You bearly know the kid Kiba! How the hell do you think you're abandoning him?!" "Because I'm the only friend he's got! And you off all people should know I don't abandon my friends!" He turned and left his stunned mother standing in the kitchen. He'd never fought back like that. He was out the door and on his way back to the hospital before she even realized it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was surprised too see Kiba back so soon. "Hey you," he said when Kiba knocked on the door again. "Wasn't expecting you so soon." Kiba smiled, "Yeah, had a little fight with my mom and needed to get away. Hope ya don't mind." Naruto smiled, "Naw, i'm glad for the company. What're you and your mom fighting about?" Kiba blushed slightly, "Well, truth be told, you." "Me? Did I get you in trouble?" "Naw, not really. It was more my stubborness than you." "What happened?" Kiba shrugged, "She told me to stay away from you. Something about you causeing trouble and some other junk. I told her no, that you're my friend and I'm not going to stop hanging out with you without a good reason. She refused to give me on so I told her I wasn't going to stop. They she yelled, I yelled back, and before she had a chance to do anything else I was out of the house and on my way here." Naruto frowned, "I sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He sighed, "It's not the first time. I wear, I'm under some kind of cloud with the adults, but no one will tell me why. No one ever tells me anything. I mean, how can I do anyhting about it when no one will tell me what i'm doing wrong?" Kiba shrugged, "Don't know. All I do know is that no matter what anyone tells me, as long as you don't give me a reaosn to stop hanging out with ya, i'm not gunna stop." "Thanks for that Kiba. I'm glad I finally have a friend in thsi world." Kiba smiled and they laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it went on like that for many years. Over the years he had managed to forge friendships with a few of his classmates, mostly the other troublemakers like Shikamaru and Choji. Not that Shikamaru was really a troublemaker, he was just lazy. Kiba was still his best friend though, much to the mother Inuzuka's horror. She still distrusted Naruto, but over the years had warmed somewhat and no longer openly hated him. Infact, she had come to see him as more of a distraction for Kiba than a threat. The other parent too had grown to accept him more. they had stopped forbiding their children from associating with the blonde, so it was easier for him to socialize with the other ninja. By the time of graduation he'd managed to befriend most of his classmates. But no matter how many friends he made, he still went back to Kiba. As they got older, the others began to wonder about their relationship. Of course, they never said anything, but that didn't stop them from thinking. The boys always denied there was anything more than freindship between them, but that only fueled the rumors. The boys lack of romantic intrests with girls didn't help much either. Not everyone thought that way about the boys though. Hinata Hyuuga fostered quiet a crush on the blonde Uzumaki, and Ino (although she'd rather die than admit it) was interested in Kiba. As the boys listend to the others gossip, especially when it concerned them, they realized that the other had a point. they did sometimes act like more than friends. But that wa just due the intense bond they shared. I mean come on, saving someone's life tends to forge supertight bonds between people. Was ther something more there, they didn't yet know. They never gave ti much thought, worried more about training and juitsu than about dating. Or their lack of.


	2. Is It More?

AN: Saskue is OOC, i think. This will be my first time trying to write him so it's prolly pretty bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sits under the same tree where years ago he met his best friend for the first time. The spot was peaceful, far from the village. The same reasons that had made the place so scary as a child made it perfect as a place to relax now. He had nothing to fear form the woods anymore, no longer being the small child he once was. He waited, just waited, for Kiba to get there. It was their only day off that month and Naruto wanted to spend it together. He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba yawned and looked around his apartment. It was quiet, what with Akamaru staying with his parents for the weekend. He glanced at his watch, "Oh crap..." he muttered as he grabbed his keys and pack before running to the door. "_I'm late meeting Naruto!"_ He ran full speed to their secrete meeting place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto cracked one eye slightly as Kiba arrived, loudly tripping over a bush in the process. "Took ya long enough," he smiled. "Been waiting here for nearly and hour." Kiba sat down next to him and sighed, "Sorry, lost track of the time." He pulled his pack onto his lap. "Hope the food's okay...I kinda ran ran into some stuff trying to get out here..." he said as he unloaded his pack. The pleasant smell of picnic food filled the air. "As long as you brought those rice balls your mother makes I'm happy," yawned Naruto as he stood up to lay the blanket out. They shifted onto it and arranged everything. "Mmmmmmm fried chicken..." drooled Naruto. "Yeah, I used my spacial spice blend for this batch." Naruto drooled more. "Tell me you remembered the watermelon this time?" Kiba nodded and pulled a small watermelon from the pack. "Sweet..." sighed Naruto, now one very happy shinobi. Kiba pulled out a sealed pitcher of lemonade and opened it, pouring some out into cups he brought. "Gotta love days like this," commented Naruto as he dug into a chicken leg. Kiba smiled and nibbled on a baby carrot. "Oh yeah..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto belched and leaned back, belly full and very content. Kiba sighed and smiled, "So defiantly need to do this more often." Naruto nodded sleepily, having eaten so much that now he desired nothing more than a nice long nap in the comfortable shade of the forest. Kiba yawned and lay down on his back, hands cupped behind his head, "Time for a nap..." Naruto nodded and moved back a little bit untill he was again leaning against the tree. The napped the day away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba's eyes fluttered open several hours later. It wasn't all the late, but the sun was starting to set. He yawned and turned over to see what Naruto was doing. He found Naruto in the same position the blonde had fallen asleep in, accept now his mouth was hanging open and there was quiet a pool of drool puddling on his stomache. Kiba smiled and sat up quietly. He reached for the pitcher of lemonade and refilled his glass. Naruto's head twitched and he opened his eyes, "Hmm wha...?" He wiped the drool of his face and Kiba tossed him a towel, laughing. Naruto blushed and wiped more of the drool of himself. "Woops..," he muttered as he tried to clean up a little. "Yeah...ya think?" laughed Kiba as he stood up and stretched. "What time is it?" yawned Naruto, still sleepy. Kiba glanced at his watch, "About 4:30." Naruto blinked sleepily, "Still early then...What can we do to kill some time?" Kiba shrugged, "I don't know. We could go catch a movie or something..." Naruto pulled himself up, "Ehhhhh I don't feel like a movie...Hmmm...Too bad we didn't think to bring our trunks, theres a river not to far away. We could have gone swimming." Kiba shrugged, "Gotta remember that for next time." Naruto nodded, "We could always call up the boys and see what they're doing." "True," nodded Kiba. "Let's head back to my house and call um." Naruto smiled and help Kiba pack up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sorry Kiba, We're just as bored as you guys are. There's not a damn thing to do today,"_ sighed Shikamaru.

"Damn it...Alright then. Talk to ya later Shikamaru." Kiba hung up and turned to Naruto, "Nothin. They're as bored as we are." Naruto sighed, "Ehhhhhh, I felt more like staying home anyway." Kiba nodded and slumped into a chair. The sat there, neither reaching for the remote to turn on the TV as neither felt like watching it. "We could alway go out and play frisbee or something..." muttered Naruto. "We could...but it's never as much fun without Akamaru." Naruto sighed and slid down on the couch. "Almost make ya want to find a book and read..." Kiba laughed, "Yeah right. You've never been that bored in your life and you know it." Naruto laughed, "Yeah, never quiet that bad." "We always could walk the mall for awhile. That'll at least get us out of the house." Kiba nodded, "Might as well..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They regretted it the second the stepped into he mall. Their eyes hadn't even adjusted to the change in light before they heard their names being called. "Kiba! Naruto!" called Sakura. She ran over, "What you two doing here?" Naruto yawned, "Killing time. You?" "Same. Come on and hang out with us." The boys looked at each other and shrugged before following Sakura over to where the others where. Kiba wanted to smack himself when he saw who was there. Ino and Sakura were bad enough together, but throw in Temari and they were unbearable. If not for Tenten and Hinata being there he and Naruto would have high-tailed it outta there. "So..." muttered Naruto, slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by so many girls, "Where too first?" Five minutes later he found himself surrounded by pink frilly things and other assorted girly items, mentally kicking himself and with Kiba looking like he wanted to kill him. Kiba gave him a look that clearly said, "_I blame you for this."_ He sighed and shot back, "_Like I expected them to drag us here?"_ Kiba's response, "_I take no responsibility for anything I do to them."_ Naruto's reply, "_You and me both buddy."_ Naruto noticed then that Sakura was talking to him and turned his attention to her before she realized he wasn't listening and decided to beat him senseless like last time. Kiba suddenly had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him and turned around. He heard a small squeak and saw Hinata dart behind a display. "_It's going to be a long rest of the day..."_ he sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I ever suggest we go to the mall again, hit me upside the head with a shovel..." sighed Naruto as he struggled to carry the heavy burden of the girls stuff. Kiba, similarly burdened, nodded. How he'd managed to put up with Ino's constant flirting/yelling and Hinata's stalking for the whole five hours hey were there was beyond him. How Naruto put up with Ino and Sakura fighting the whole time was beyond anyone's comprehension. That Naruto had that kind of patience surprised everyone, even Kiba. Thankfully for them, Ino's house was the closest and she had bought the most stuff. Grateful to get rid of all the weight they said goodbye to her and continued on to Sakura's house. They dropped her and her stuff off and continued to the Hyuuga compound to drop of Hinata, and the on to Tenten's house. Tenten, being much nicer and less of a 'girly girl' than the others was carrying her own stuff, much to the appreciative delight of the tired boys. "Don't worry boys," she said as she opened the door to her apartment, "I hate them almost as much as you. Why I continue to hang out with them, don't ask me." They laughed and left to take Temari back to the apartment she was sharing with her siblings while they were in Konoha. She waved them off outside the building and walked off. "Finally..." muttered Kiba as he rubbed his sore shoulders. "That was horrible..." "Yeah..." agreed Naruto as he streched his stiff arms, "I don't know how Choji and Saskue put up with that. Honestly, Neji and Lee have it easy. Tenten and Gaara are awesome compared to Temari, Sakura, and Ino." "Oh yeah...I'll take Tenten or Gaara over those three any day." They laughed as they headed back to Kiba's house. "Lee's one lucky guy to have someone like Gaara. Even if he is a homicidal maniac sometimes." Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, but you learn to live with it after awhile."

"Interesting sentiment..." the boy turned around and saw Saskue a few feet behind them. "Whatcha mean Saskue?" "Well Kiba, you said that Lee was a lucky guy to have someone like Gaara. If the girls would have heard that they never would have let you live it down. I mean come one, they all already thing you and Naruto are gay, so saying something like that is just going to fuel the fire." Kiba shrugged, "let um think what they want. I really don't care all that much." The raven haired boy turned to Naruto, "And you? What's you thought on this?" Naruto just tilted his head to one side and frowned, "No opinion here. Let the idiots think what they want. they really aren't worth the air the breathe most of the time." Saskue nodded, "Yeah, but ya gotta love them anyway." "We do?" chuckled Kiba, his tendency of talking before thinking putting on quiet a show. Saskue's eyes narrowed slightly, "Hmmmmm...There's another tick on the 'Naruto and Kiba are gay lovers' scoreboard that Ino's been keeping. "Oh please, you wouldn't tell her I said that." "Wanna bet Kiba?" Kiba blinked and growled, "Don't even think about it Uchiha." Saskue smiled and turned away, "Whatever. If ya'll ever do decide to come out, I'll plan the comming out party for ya." He laughed heartily and walked off. "Bastard..." grumbled Kiba. Naruto smiled and placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder, "He's just joking around Kiba. Don't worry about him. Anyway, it's not like it's true, so we got nothing to worry about." Kiba nodded, "Yeah, but it gets annoying after awhile." "So does everything else. Learn to ignore it, that's what I do." With that, Naruto was ready to let the subject drop, but Saskue had managed to get Kiba started on the subject and now he was on a roll. "I mean...it's not like I wouldn't be oppsed to having a boyfriend or anything..." Naruto's eye's widened, "I'd just rather not have to get anyone's approval over it. What I do with my life is between me and whoever I'm with at the time. Why everyone else finds they need to know everything about it is just stupid." He stopped because of the look on Naruto's face. "Shit...did I saw that out loud?" Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah...yeah ya did Kiba." Kiba blushed, "Woops. My bad Naruto..." "Don't worry about it..." he muttered slowly. He shook his head slowly and continued, "Anyway..."

Silence...

More silence...

More uncomfortable silence...

Kiba coughs and clears his throat.

Crickets chirp and a coyote howls somewhere off in the distance...

"So..."

"Um..."

Kiba sighed, "Yeah, I screwed up..." Naruto sighed and looked at him, "No you didn't. I just didn't expect it is all." Kiba shook his head, "No, i did screw up. I never should have said anything. I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable." Naruto blinked and sighed, "I'm not uncomfortable, just surprised. I honestly never thought you'd say something like that." Kiba shifted and tried to change the subject, "Come on, let's get back before we run into anyone else and make this worse. Although I'd understand if ya don't want to go back with me..." Naruto smiled, "Ya didn't think I'd abandon you that easily?" Kiba was touched. Naruto didn't know it, but Kiba had told his mother the same thing about him the day they had met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba wasn't surprised when Naruto elected not to stay the night. Naruto usually slept at Kiba's house as much as he did his own. Kiba spent most of the evening mentally kicking himself for being such and idiot. Of course, he still thought that he'd just creeped out his best friend. That he'd done just the opposite never even crossed his mind. See just because they weren't dating didn't mean they couldn't. What had stopped them from hoking up for so long was that neither of the thick-headed idiots stopped to take enough time to see that they really did like each other on more than just a best friend level. Kiba was to stubborn to ever admit it, and Naruto was to confused to even realize it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to say to him..." muttered Naruto as he paced the floor of his apartment. He tugged at strands of his hair in frustration. "Ugh...This is hopeless!" He slumped onto his bed and curled up. The feeling's he normally kept locked up in the back of his mind had surged forward and he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to run back to Kiba's and work it all out, but the rest of him was terrified. "_I can't have feeling for him...He's my best friend for Kami's sake! That I'd be too damn weird."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was having a similar argument with himself. Well almost. He realized and accepted that he had feelings for Naruto, he just didn't want to admit it to anyone, least of all the clueless blonde. "I'm going to have to tell him eventually..." he sighed tot he ceiling of his bed room. "Ugh...This is so beyond hopeless!" He sat up on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. It was taking everything he had not to call Naruto and confess everything to him. He wanted to just unplug the phone and remove the temptation, but knew that if he even touched the phone he'd be dialing Naruto's number in a heartbeat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town Saskue Uchiha sat on his couch grinning. He'd planted the seed's of doubt and now his plan was set in motion. Hopefully by the morning the idiots would talk and finally admit that they liked each other and everyone else could go on with their lives...


	3. Confessions

Neither slept much that night. Naruto paced for so long that there was an indentation in his wooden floors and Kiba had bags under his eyes from not sleeping. The sun had barely risen when he'd finally broken and called Naruto.

"_Kiba?"_

"We have to talk. Meet me at the tree in an hour."

_"Okay."_

An hour later a confused and slightly scared Naruto waited near the tree that just yesterday he and his best friend had a picnic under. He turned and say Kiba walk slowly out from behind a tree, the very same tree he had appeared from the day they met. "Hey." "Hey yourself." Naruto frowned, "You didn't sleep either?" Kiba shook his head, "No. I tried, but my mind wouldn't stop racing." Naruto nodded, "Same here." Kiba sighed, "Listen Naruto...I know...I know this is really weird...but...I don't want...I don't want anything to change between us...You're the best friend I've ever had...and I want to keep it that way...If you'll let me..." He couldn't look Naruto in the eye. He flinched when he felt a hand grasp his, "Kiba...You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have. I don;t want anything to change either...but it has. N matter what happens now, every thing's changed." He paused, "You don't mean it when you say you don't want anything to change between us. Even I can tell that you're lying." He reached over and tilted Kiba face up so that he was looking at him. He smiled, "I was serious when I said you haven't creeped me out. I really was just surprised. I guess I should have seen it comming." He shrugged, "All I want form you right now it the truth. Tell me how you feel." Kiba sighed and pulled away from Naruto. "Thats the problem. I don;t know how I feel. I mean...I know I have feelings for you, sometimes, but I'm just not sure what they really are."

Naruto frowned, "And you think I'm any better off. I've been forcing all the feelings I've had to the back of my mind and refusing to even admit they are there. At least you've been able to accept yours. I still feel like a freak for having them! It's bad enough that I'm already so different from everyone else..." his voice hitched with the statement, they both knew what he meant, "...and now this!" He sighed, "I just don't know anymore." Kiba face held a look of complete dismay. He hadn't realized how much this was affecting Naruto untill that moment. "Naruto...I...I'm sorry..." he hiccuped, a tear flowing down his cheek. Naruto looked at him, surprised, "For what Kiba?" Kiba shuddered, "For everything. For hurting you so much. For not telling you. For telling you. For letting this get so out of hand. Everything... It's all my fault..." He out his hands to his face in an attempt to his the tears.

"Oh god Kiba..." Naruto stepped forward and hugged Kiba tightly. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for any of this. It's just as much my fault for not realizing what was happening as it was yours." With that they both broke down. Kiba cradled his head in Naruto neck and cried while Naruto held him tightly, his head resting on Kiba's hair. He held Kiba while he cried, letting him rid himself of a burden he'd carried for years. Finally, tired and drained, Kiba slumped against Naruto, unable to support his own weight anymore. Naruto slowly sat down as best he could without dropping Kiba or falling over. He sat with his back once again against that old tree and pulled Kiba close. They stayed there for along time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Naruto woke up. He didn't remember falling asleep, so he was slightly disoriented by the darkness. Kiba had fallen asleep sitting on Naruto's lap, leaning against his chest, head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and glanced at Kiba's watch. It was after ten o'clock. He nudged Kiba awake as gently as he could. "Hmmmm..." mumble Kiba sleepily. "Come on Kiba..." said Naruto softly, "we have to go back now." "Wha...wha time is it?" "After ten already." Kiba yawned, "Let's just stay out here tonight. I don' wanna go back yet." "Come on Kiba, we gotta go back." He rolled Kiba off him gently and stood up. Kiba groaned and looked up at Naruto. "You're beautiful under the moonlight..." and fell back asleep. Naruto smiled and bent down to pick the sleeping boy up and carry him home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba woke up in his own bed the next morning, with no clue how he got there. He looked around confused, "What the..." He sat up and saw that his door was open. He stood up and looked out. Naruto was snoring peacefully on his couch. Kiba smiled and tiptoed over. He snuggled up next to the kitsune and fell back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba woke up again when he felt Naruto shift behind him. "You awake?" muttered the blonde. Kiba turned around to look at him. "You're heavy, ya know that..." joked Naruto, smiling. Kiba returned the smile, "What can I say...I enjoy my food." They giggled and Kiba snuggled closer to his blonde love. "I guess we have to tell them they were right now." Naruto smirked, "Make um wait a few more days." And that's exactly what they did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days before anyone saw they boys again. It was obvious from the moment they layed eyes on them that something big had happened. The wry smiled on Saskue's lips was all they needed to figure out what had happened. "Took them long enough," he said as the boys passed by on their way to Kiba's mom's house to break the news to his mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't officially announce it for another week. By then everyone knew, the grapevine being very efficient when it came to matters of dating. They teased the boys and joked about them for awhile before finally moving on and letting the boy get on with their lives. Probably the biggest surprise for them was how well Kiba's mother was taking it. Both had expected a major fight, and prolly to be disowned, or killed, either way they had expected something painful. Insted they got a happy smile and Naruto got a hug. Both left the house stunned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found out just how serious Saskue had been about a comming out party a week later. He'd planned everything out, right down to the letter. Naruto and Kiba had been opposed to it at first, but loosened up as it got closer and by then end of the night were very glad they had it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all that it was business as usual in Konoha. The boy were happy, and after a few months of teasing and joking around the others finally dropped the subject of them dating for good and let them be, which suited the boys just fine. The continued to have their picnics in the woods, although now instead of Naruto leaning against the tree and Kiba sleeping on the blanket, it was Naruto leaning against the tree and Kiba asleep in his lap.

They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
